


Lessons

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, possibly the least kinky kinky story I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate and Pippa have some mediocre sex. Pippa is determined to remedy that, even if she had to teach Hecate some lessons along the way.***Pippa looked over at Hecate where she slept next to her. She was bathed in pale dawn light, but she looked vaguely uncomfortable even in sleep. Pippa understood that. It was hard to sleep next to someone for the first time. Pippa, herself, had woken up far earlier than she normally would have had she been at Pentangle's, the unfamiliar bed just different enough to rouse her. She carefully draped her arm over Hecate's hips trying hard not to wake her.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> 100th fic!!!!! It only took me 12 years, though I'm pretty sure I've written half of them in the last year. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're wondering, this isn't a roleplay scenario (yay? boo?). It's just Pippa troubleshooting their sex life and Hecate being nervous and uptight. 
> 
> Once again, this was inspired by randomthingsthatilike on tumblr

Pippa looked over at Hecate where she slept next to her. She was bathed in the pale dawn light, but she looked vaguely uncomfortable even in sleep. Pippa understood that. It was hard to sleep next to someone for the first time. Pippa, herself, had woken up far earlier than she normally would have had she been at Pentangle's, the unfamiliar bed just different enough to rouse her. She carefully draped her arm over Hecate's hips trying hard not to wake her. 

Pippa couldn't help but think back to the night before. The sex had been… Well, it was their first time after all, so she hardly expected perfection, but while it certainly had been enjoyable, something seemed off. Something about Hecate seemed off. Pippa couldn't put her finger on exactly what, but… Well, Hecate had been very serious about the entire affair. Pippa couldn't remember if she had genuinely smiled the entire time. Maybe that's just how Hecate was, but Pippa didn't think so. Hecate's smiles had become frequent occurrences as she and Pippa had spent more time together. Maybe she had just been nervous. Pippa had been. Maybe she hadn't enjoyed herself as much as Pippa had. Pippa furrowed her brow at that thought and hoped it wasn't the case. Maybe they just needed practice. 

Pippa snuggled down under the covers and against Hecate's side. She would think on it more after she woke back up. For now, she was going to enjoy getting to be so close to Hecate. She kissed the outside of Hecate's shoulder and closed her eyes. Sleep soon took her.

***

Pippa woke up again to find Hecate’s head resting on her shoulder. She could feel Hecate’s eyelashes brush against her skin as she blinked and Pippa slowly stretched so as not to startle her. Hecate didn’t move though, just kept her head there, hand in the center of Pippa’s chest.

“Is this okay,” Hecate said in a scratchy voice obviously only recently having woken up. 

“Mmhmm,” Pippa responded. She shifted a little to better see Hecate and started running her fingers through Hecate’s hair as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Hecate looked as relaxed as Pippa had ever seen her, mostly soft but with a bit of tension still in her spine. Pippa wondered what it would take to make it go away. She scratched her nails against Hecate’s scalp. Hecate sighed and pressed closer going slightly more limp in the process. Pippa angled her face down and caught Hecate’s lips with her own. 

They kissed for a long time, lips against lips, body against body. “Goddess, that’s good,” Pippa said as she pulled back just a bit, just barely enough space between them to breathe. She couldn’t miss the way Hecate’s pupils dilated at her words. It made Pippa pause for half a second. 

“So good,” she murmured again, practically into Hecate’s ear this time. Hecate shuddered at the words. Pippa experimentally tugged on Hecate’s hair, only firm enough to get her to tilt her head back for another kiss and Hecate gasped before their lips came together again. Was that what Hecate liked? Did she need to be praised? Did she want Pippa to be a little rough with her? 

Pippa pulled at Hecate’s hair again and smiled as Hecate’s eyes snapped closed and she moaned. Hecate’s eyes flew back open again and she gently but firmly pulled back from Pippa. 

“I…,” Hecate swallowed. “I need to be getting up. The girls will be about soon.” 

“Of course,” Pippa replied as she masked her disappointment. She knew they wouldn’t be able to lie about in bed all day, but she had hoped to have a little more time. Still, she had, perhaps, gained some useful knowledge over the last few minutes. Maybe soon she would be able to put it to use.

***

"Hecate," Pippa smiled as she opened the door to her rooms. She stepped back to allow Hecate to enter, hand twisting in a spell to close and lock her door before Hecate was even really in the room. It had been several weeks since they had last seen each other in person and Pippa was antsy to touch Hecate again. As soon as she was sure the door was closed, Pippa stepped into Hecate's space, and with a hand on the back of Hecate's neck, brought their lips together.

Hecate let out a surprised sound but melted into the soft kiss, steadying herself by placing her hands on Pippa's hips. 

"I've missed you," Pippa said as their lips parted. 

"We talked last night," Hecate replied. She took a step back as Pippa took a step forward. 

"Yes, but I couldn't do this last night," Pippa said as she pulled Hecate down into another kiss. She swiped her tongue across Hecate's lips and Hecate parted them automatically. As they kissed, Pippa kept advancing on Hecate. It only took a few steps before Hecate bumped up against the door. Hecate sucked in a breath as their lips came apart. Pippa smiled. That was the reaction she had been going for. She had put a great deal of thought into what exactly Hecate might want in bed, things Hecate would never admit to, and this was her first chance to experiment. 

"That is true," Hecate's voice turned shaky as Pippa started to attack Hecate's neck with her lips. 

"I want to kiss every inch of you." Pippa nipped at Hecate's neck. She reached down and tangled their fingers together, then used that connection to press Hecate's hands into the door. Hecate sucked in a breath and Pippa caught her in another kiss. She squeezed Hecate's hands and got a squeeze back in return. Pippa let herself get lost in the kiss, in the feeling of her own body pressed into Hecate's. She kept things slow for the moment, waiting to see what Hecate would do with the new position. 

"I want you," Pippa said and she didn't miss the way Hecate's breathing hitched or the way Hecate's fingers grabbed at her own. She didn't miss the way Hecate's pupils grew wider until only the thinnest ring of color was left. She didn't miss the way Hecate trembled when she kissed a spot under Hecate's jaw then used her teeth on Hecate's neck. 

As Pippa continued to suck and bite at Hecate's neck, Hecate started to whimper. It was just what Pippa wanted to hear. She let go of Hecate's hands in favor of putting her own on Hecate's hips. Hecate shuddered when Pippa forced them more tightly against the door. Hecate pushed back for a moment before she seemed to give up and relax. 

"I love the way you sound right now," Pippa whispered in Hecate's ear. It made Hecate whimper once again, but this time a blush accompanied it. 

"I…" Hecate stammered. She stiffened again and swallowed, looking at Pippa with wide eyes. Pippa stopped what she was doing. 

"Is everything alright?" Pippa asked in concern. Things had been going well, but now something was wrong. 

"I think, perhaps we should eat dinner now." Hecate couldn't meet Pippa's eyes. 

"If that's what you want," Pippa said as she stepped away from Hecate but she didn't go far. Hecate was still blushing. 

"Yes, please," Hecate said. Pippa reached out for Hecate's hand and squeezed it as she found a smile. 

"Then dinner it is," Pippa said. It seemed she had pushed Hecate a bit too far. Still, Hecate had been enjoying herself. Pippa was certain of that. The question was how to get her to keep enjoying herself rather than getting self-conscious. It was something Pippa would have to work on.

***

"So, what do I get when I win?" Pippa asked as she moved her chess piece. She waited a moment judging all of the new angles her piece was now in before she released it.

"What makes you think you're going to win?" Hecate responded as she moved her own piece much more decisively than Pippa. 

"Because sometimes you're predictable, darling," Pippa smiled serenely. She moved another piece. "You're in check." Pippa had the game won in another two moves at most. It had been a pleasant night after Hecate's earlier discomfort. Conversation had flowed over dinner. Pippa had talked about some of her more incorrigible students and Hecate about an article she had coming out the next month in a potions journal. They had moved on to chess while they ate dessert and sipped on the last of a bottle of wine Pippa had opened earlier in the week. Now, the desserts were long gone and only a few sips of the wine remained. 

Hecate scrutinized the board looking for a way out of her predicament. "That was… clever," Hecate said grudgingly. "I believe a kiss is a traditional forfeit. And I concede." Hecate started resetting the board for their next match, sure to start sometime in the next few days. They played over mirror sometimes during the week. 

"Thank you." Pippa's smile turned smug as she stood and cleared away their plates and glasses. She sent them off to the kitchens with a wave of her hand. "And I'll claim my prize now if you don't mind." 

Hecate stood. "Perhaps it would be better for us to relocate before I start handing out awards." Hecate looked significantly at Pippa's bedroom door. After earlier, Pippa hadn't been sure if that was where they were heading, but she was pleased to see Hecate had recovered from any earlier awkwardness. 

"Happily," Pippa said. She reached out a hand for Hecate's and after Hecate acceded to the request, she led Hecate into her bedroom. Once they were through the door, Hecate tugged on Pippa's hand and spun her around. She stepped in closer to Pippa and cupped the side of her face with one hand before slowly leaning in. Pippa's breath caught in her chest in anticipation of the kiss. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Hecate asked as she brought their lips together. Pippa hummed into the kiss, opening her lips as soon as Hecate begged entry with her tongue. The kiss deepened, and Pippa pressed in closer to Hecate's body. Hecate arms came around Pippa and held her. It was good to know she hadn't scared Hecate off, that Hecate still wanted her. 

"I want whatever you want to give me," Pippa murmured against Hecate's lips. Hecate slid her arms down to wrap around Pippa’s waist and pulled Pippa tightly against her. Pippa sank into Hecate's arms, opening herself up to whatever Hecate wanted. For now, it seemed like Hecate wanted to kiss her. Their lips pressed together again and again, each kiss becoming a bit more frantic than the last when suddenly Hecate was pushing Pippa back toward the bed. Pippa happily went where Hecate directed coming to a stop only when the backs of her thighs hit the edge of the mattress. Pippa pulled her lips away from Hecate's but stayed close. 

"We don't have to… I mean, earlier, I didn't mean to…" Pippa didn't know exactly what she was trying to say, but it was important that this be Hecate's choice and not something she was doing just to make Pippa happy. 

"I want to," Hecate replied as she reached around Pippa and started to unzip her dress. Pippa shuddered at the feeling of Hecate's hands against her skin. She tugged at Pippa's dress until she could peel it off, leaving Pippa standing there in her bra and knickers. Pippa itched to push Hecate, to see what Hecate would do if she prodded her a bit, but she stopped herself. She wanted to see what Hecate would do if she didn't. She wanted to be what Hecate wanted and maybe Hecate didn't want Pippa to take control the way Pippa thought she did. 

Hecate kissed down the slope of Pippa's shoulder, trailing her lips with her fingers. When she got to Pippa's bra strap, she pushed it to the side, then did the same with the other one. Pippa rested her hands on Hecate's chest as Hecate reached around Pippa and unhooked her bra. She let it fall to the floor. Hecate took a step back and just looked at Pippa for a moment before she spelled her own dress away. 

"I'm still…" Hecate started before she pulled Pippa back into her arms. "I'm still not sure this is real." 

"It's absolutely real," Pippa said as hugged Hecate close. Their lips met again and Pippa couldn't stop herself from pulling Hecate down to the bed with her. Hecate willingly followed. Soon, they were skin to skin, stretched out in each other's arms, legs twined together.

"I'm glad," Hecate responded, her eyes searching Pippa's face. Pippa didn't know what Hecate was looking for, but she returned Hecate's gaze in hopes that was enough. It seemed like it was when Hecate brought her hand to Pippa's chest and gently pressed her onto her back as Hecate shifted half on top of her. Pippa leaned back and let her legs fall open. She moaned lightly as Hecate's hands started roving over her body. She arched into Hecate's touch. She gasped when Hecate parted her lower lips and brushed a finger over her clit. 

Pippa felt amazing, but something was missing. Hecate still looked so serious. Pippa thought she knew how to get Hecate to let go, but that was a task for another night. For now, she was just going to enjoy herself and enjoy Hecate. The rest would come.

***

"I'm glad I came," Pippa said as she curled further into Hecate's side. They were sitting on the couch in Hecate's room, Hecate writing something in her concise longhand while Pippa sat by her side reading. Hecate looked down at Pippa, hesitated, then placed a kiss on the top of her head. Pippa smiled up at her.

"I'm glad you came too." The students at Pentangle's and Cackle's were enjoying a rare mid-term holiday and Pippa had left the running of Pentangle's to her deputy for the long weekend. Pippa put her book aside earning her a raised eyebrow from Hecate. She took Hecate's free hand and placed a kiss on the back of it before turning it over and placing another kiss on her palm. Hecate carefully sat her papers to the side. Pippa kept her grip on Hecate's hand. She kissed the inside of her wrist, darting her tongue out to lick over Hecate's skin before she started sucking on Hecate's pulse point. She looked up at Hecate when she felt fingers in her hair. Hecate's eye were dark with lust and Pippa shivered. 

Pippa locked eyes with Hecate as she shifted around on the couch. Hecate merely watched Pippa as she straddled Hecate's lap. She nipped at a fingertip before she finally let go of Hecate's hand. Hecate dropped her hand to Pippa's waist.

"I want to kiss you," Hecate said as she licked her lips, seeking permission. 

"I wish you would," Pippa responded. She sank her hands into Hecate's loose hair and used it to tilt Hecate's head back as she brought their lips together. Hecate sighed in contentment as she pressed herself back against Pippa's lips. Pippa ground down into Hecate's lap as their tongues came together. Hecate moaned but then stiffened up. Pippa gently pulled away but kept her hands on Hecate's shoulders. She shifted her weight back where she was sitting firmly on Hecate's lap. 

"What's wrong?" she asked before Hecate could come up with some sort of diversionary tactic. 

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Hecate answered but she wouldn't meet Pippa's eyes. Pippa looked at Hecate in sympathy. 

"Because I know you, darling, and you've just gone all stiff on me." She ran her hands down Hecate's arms until she could weave their fingers together. She squeezed Hecate hands. "You can talk to me about it, whatever it is." 

"I haven't any idea…" Pippa reached up and placed her fingers on Hecate's lips before she leaned in a placed a light kiss on them. 

"Something I'm doing is making you uncomfortable, and I'd like to know what it is where I can stop doing it," Pippa said. Hecate shifted underneath Pippa before squeezing her hand, nearly clinging to it for support. 

"You aren't… That is to say…" Hecate looked away at some spot over Pippa's left shoulder. "You make me feel… You make me feel so much. Too much."

"I overwhelm you," Pippa said in understanding. "I can…" Pippa shifted to get off of Hecate's lap, but Hecate squeezed her fingers to keep Pippa where she was. 

"It's just… I've never felt like this," Hecate said as she turned scarlet. Pippa let go of Hecate's hands to cup her jaw instead. She forced Hecate to look at her. 

"Is it bad?" Pippa asked. 

"I… I don't know," Hecate forced out. "I lose focus. I feel out of control"

Pippa rubbed a thumb over Hecate's cheek. "You know there's nothing wrong with losing yourself, with getting overwhelmed. Sex is… well, it's supposed to be overwhelming. At least I've always found it to be so." 

Hecate looked straight ahead at Pippa's chest. "I don't know how to let go like that," Hecate said and Pippa's heart nearly broke with how forlorn Hecate looked. 

"Perhaps I could teach you," Pippa responded. She tilted Hecate's chin up. "If you'd like." Goddess she wanted Hecate to say yes, but she would respect whatever choice Hecate made. Hecate looked at Pippa with wide, trusting eyes. 

"I…," Hecate swallowed. "That would be… acceptable." She nodded once as if steeling her nerves. Pippa ran her hands down from Hecate's jaw to her shoulders. 

"Relax, darling," Pippa said. "You aren't going into a fight." She leaned in and captured Hecate's lips with her own. "You're supposed to enjoy yourself."

"What if I can't?" Hecate whispered. 

"Then I'm not a very good teacher," Pippa replied. Making sure Hecate was comfortable, was enjoying herself was Pippa's responsibility, and if she didn't, that was Pippa's failing, not Hecate's. "Seriously, if you're uncomfortable, we can always stop. I just want to make you feel good, and I think I can do a better job than I have been." Pippa kissed Hecate again. "Let me try?"

Hecate gave Pippa a jerky nod. 

A wide smile lit up Pippa's face and she leaned in and kissed Hecate hard. Hecate looked taken aback by Pippa's sudden enthusiasm but returned the kiss nonetheless. Pippa's lips gentled after a moment as she kept kissing Hecate, pushing close once again. They did nothing but kiss softly for several long minutes, Pippa giving Hecate a chance to relax once again. Finally, as Hecate started sighing into the kisses, Pippa started to move, kissing the edge of Hecate's jaw, moving up it toward her ear. Once she got there, she took the earlobe into her mouth and nipped at it before kissing her way down Hecate's neck. Hecate shivered underneath her. 

"I want," Pippa whispered, "you to put your hands on my hips and just leave them there, alright?"

Hecate's throat worked against her sudden flush. She nodded and grabbed Pippa's hips. Her hands were cool through Pippa's thin dress, and with each new spot of skin Pippa kissed, she could feel the way Hecate's fingers flexed against her. 

"You don't have to worry about anything, darling," Pippa said as she started to unbutton Hecate's blouse. "I'm going to take care of you." Hecate took a shaky breath in then exhaled. She was already trembling. "Just let me take care of you." Pippa unbuttoned the last of the buttons and parted the sides of the blouse before sliding her hands onto Hecate's stomach. Hecate's stomach muscles contracted but slowly relaxed as Pippa left her hands here. Hecate's skin started to warm as Pippa ran her hands over it. 

Pippa slid her hands up to cup Hecate's breasts through her bra. Hecate's fingers tightened even more firmly against Pippa's hips but she didn't let go. Pippa leaned in and rewarded Hecate with a kiss. 

"You're doing marvelously." Pippa squeezed Hecate's breasts, swallowing Hecate's gasp with her own lips. Hecate squeezed Pippa's hips hard at the praise, and Pippa smiled. She knew Hecate just needed some encouragement and some direction. "Can I take you to bed now?" Pippa asked. 

Hecate licked her lips and nodded. Pippa started to move only to find Hecate's hands still on her hips. "You can let go now," Pippa teased. 

"Oh," Hecate blushed and pulled her hands away. Pippa cupped Hecate's cheek and gave her another small kiss as she stood. She held out a hand and smiled when Hecate took it. "I…," Hecate looked like she didn't know what to say. 

"Everything's fine," Pippa said reassuringly. Hecate stood, keeping her hand interlaced with Pippa's. Pippa squeezed it. With the flick of her fingers, Pippa transferred them to the bedroom. "Can I take this off?" Pippa tugged on Hecate's blouse. 

"Ye- yes," Hecate fidgeted. Pippa ignored it and just stepped into Hecate's personal space. She waved her fingers and Hecate's blouse vanished just before Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate. 

"I told you, you have nothing to worry about." Pippa nuzzled under Hecate's jaw. "There's no one here except us, and I won't judge you for liking the way it feels when I tell you you've done well." Pippa felt Hecate tense in her arms, but she didn't let go. "Do you want me to stop?" Pippa asked. 

"No," Hecate whispered. "No." She shuddered in Pippa's arms. 

"Good," Pippa replied. "You're being so brave for me." The blush returned to Hecate's cheeks as Pippa cupped one of them and brushed her thumb over it. She pressed her body closer to Hecate's and wrapped an arm around her. "I want you naked. I want you naked and in bed with me." 

"I want that too," Hecate said hesitating over each word. Pippa smiled and waved her hand to make their clothes vanish. Suddenly, they were pressed skin to skin. Pippa sighed in contentment. This moment felt perfect. She swept her hands over Hecate's back. 

"Bed?" Pippa asked. Hecate nodded and stepped out of Pippa's arms toward the bed. She seemed to have regained her confidence as she slid between the sheets. Pippa followed her, pulling the sheets down as she climbed on top of Hecate. She balanced on her hands and knees before leaning down for a kiss. Her lips slid across Hecate's again and again and again. 

"I want you to put your hands over your head and close your eyes," Pippa said as she looked down into Hecate's eyes. "Can you do that?" Pippa hoped she wasn't asking too much of Hecate too quickly, but she thought having a task to focus on might help Hecate let go. 

Hecate nodded and shifted her hands above her head before letting her eyes drift closed. Pippa smiled a pleased smile. She leaned in to whisper, "Good girl," in Hecate's ear. Hecate whimpered as her whole body shuddered. Pippa kept smiling as she started to kiss her way down Hecate's neck to her collarbones. She licked across them and down Hecate's chest to her breasts. Her nipples stood out from her breasts and Pippa sucked one of them into her mouth. Hecate arched up, but a quick glance showed that her eyes were still closed and her hands still in place even as Pippa kept laving her nipple with her tongue. Hecate tangled her fingers together in an effort to keep them where they were, the muscles in her arms bunching. Pippa switched to the other nipple as she kept her eyes on Hecate's face. 

Hecate had the most amazing look on her face, mouth open in pleasure as she breathed hard. She already seemed more relaxed than she had the previous times they'd had sex. Even if that was as far as she got, Pippa chalked it up as a win.

She finally pulled herself away from Hecate's nipples and settled at her side. She had a feeling Hecate wouldn't be able to sustain her position if Pippa went down on her right then, and she wanted Hecate to be successful more than she wanted to taste her. She ran a hand down over Hecate's stomach, below her belly button, over her pubic bone, and between her lips. Hecate shuddered and squirmed but she didn't tense. 

"You're doing so perfectly," Pippa told her as she rubbed a finger over Hecate's clit. Hecate grabbed at her pillow but kept her hands where they were. Pippa kept rubbing Hecate's clit, circling it, fingers slick with Hecate's wetness. 

"Can you come like this?" Pippa asked. 

"Yes," Hecate's voice was as tight as her muscles. Her feet pushed against the bed as she twisted under Pippa's hand. 

"Then be a good girl and come for me," Pippa said, her voice on the edge between suggestion and command. It was enough for Hecate as she shuddered through the strongest orgasm Pippa had seen her experience. Pippa smiled in success as Hecate's entire body relaxed down into the bed, the stiffness of her spin completely gone. Pippa pulled the boneless Hecate into her arms. 

"You can open your eyes and move your arms now," Pippa said. Hecate's eyes fluttered open and sought Pippa's. She slowly lowered her arms and rolled toward Pippa. Pippa snuggled Hecate closer. "You were amazing." Hecate shuddered again, goosebumps appearing on her arms as her skin cooled. 

"I…" Hecate's mouth sounded dry. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes but she furious tried to blink them away. She buried her face in Pippa's shoulder. 

"Amazing," Pippa repeated herself as she rubbed a hand down Hecate's back. Hecate was still completely relaxed despite her emotional tumult. She pressed a kiss to the top of Hecate's head. 

Hecate's breathing finally slowed. She licked her lips as she pulled away from Pippa, though she didn't go far. "It seems you were correct," Hecate said, a small smile on her face. 

"About what?" Pippa asked, not exactly sure what Hecate was referring to. 

"I didn't have anything to worry about." Hecate leaned in and kissed Pippa. "Thank you," she said. Pippa beamed at her. She suspected it was a lesson she would have to teach Hecate again, but it would be worth it for the moments like these when Hecate was pliant in her arms and utterly relaxed. 

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best thing ever and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
